


Super Science June 2020! Year Of The Rat Edition!

by FeralWaffle



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Dadsla, Dreams, Father-Son Relationship, Graphic Description, Hallucinations, Mental Health Issues, Mild Gore, Other, mental manipulation, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWaffle/pseuds/FeralWaffle
Summary: Come one come all! Welcome to my Super Science June, this year is being divided into picture and fanfics! In the first chapter it will be outlined which in the 'first' chapter! The first fic will be posted on day 3 with slumber!
Relationships: Albert Einsetin & Tapputi, Albert Einstein & Nikola Tesla, Carl Jung & Sigmund Freud, Carl Jung/Nikola Tesla, Nikola Tesla & Power (OC), One-sided Nikola Tesla/Thomas Edison, Thomas Edison & Henry Ford
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Introduction

1\. Friendship- **Picture, found on instagram Thequeenart101**

2\. ~~Reward~~ Prize- **Picture, found on instagram Thequeenart101**

3\. Slumber- **Fic**

4\. Pigeon- **Picture, found on instagram Thequeenart101**

5\. Electricity- **Fic**

6\. Chemical Element- **Picture, found on instagram Thequeenart101**

7\. Revenge- **Fic**

8\. Supernatural Creature- **Fic _and_ Picture, found on instagram Thequeenart101**

9\. Death- **Fic**

10\. Song- **Picture, found on instagram Thequeenart101**

11\. Rivalry- **Fic**

12\. Victory- **Fic**

13\. Robot- **Picture, found on instagram Thequeenart101**

14\. Disappointment- **Fic**

15\. Future- **Fic**

16\. Balloon- **Picture, found on instagram Thequeenart101**

17\. Dead Zone- **Fic**

18\. Seduction- **Fic**

19\. Apple- **Picture, found on instagram Thequeenart101**

20\. Space- **Picture, found on instagram Thequeenart101**

21\. Kid- **Fic**

22\. Teamwork- **Fic**

23\. Programming- **Picture, found on instagram Thequeenart101**

24\. Invention- **Fic**

25\. Hatred- **Fic**

26\. Change Of Appearance- **Fic**

27\. War- **Fic**

28\. Dream- **Fic**

29\. Free Day!- **Fic _and_ Picture, found on instagram Thequeenart101**

30\. Gratitude the creators of Super Science Friends- **Picture, found on instagram Thequeenart101**


	2. Day 3: Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human mind starts to hallucinate after 3 days....

Sleep used to come easy, it also used to be relaxing. Those were the thoughts Edison could only think about as he stared up at his ceiling. Another night, another failed attempt at sleep, and it was all because of  _ him _ . Edison would be damned if he ever let the other know about what power he held over him, the guilt, the regret. All of it, and it was all because Tesla couldn't have been happy working under Edison.

Edison gumbled as he tossed and turned in the dark room. It had been at least three days since he had something more than an hour or two of sleep. Everytime he fell asleep, Edison’s mind couldn't help but conjure up these terrible nightmares. Blue and purples clashing together and leaving behind nothing in their wake but destruction. Edison wasn’t sure what bothered him more, the fact he was having these nightmares or the fact these happened more often after a battle with Nikola. Edison sighed again and turned to face the wall of his bedroom now, facing away from the door.

It was then Edison felt himself freeze. He could faintly hear his bedroom door open and shut, Edison knew he locked his front door and his hired help left for the night. So who could have been able to get into his room? Edison tried to keep some even breathing, it was better that they thought he was asleep then awake, but it was hard when he felt them lift up his  _ covers _ .

“You asleep yet Tom?” Edison froze, was that Tesla? Was Tesla really snuggling up  _ under _ the covers with him? “C’mon Tommy, I can tell when something is bothering you… I know you're still awake, so why don’t we talk?”

Tesla wrapped his arms around Edison’s waist, his head just resting atop of Edison’s head… Edison didn’t know why, but Edison couldn’t understand why it made him feel calm. Edison leaned into Tesla’s touch, “You’re not really Nikola are you?”

The question slipped out before Edison could even think, but whoever this was just held him a little tighter… Like they were trying to comfort him, “No, I’m not real. Tommy, you really shouldn’t be up for 3 days at a time… It’s not healthy, the brain starts to imagine things.”

Edison felt disappointed, he didn’t know why but he squeezed the Not-Tesla’s hands around his waist, “So, you’re not real then?” he asked timidly, “So you’re just here to comfort me then? Or something else?”

“I’m here to comfort and scold you…” Not-Tesla, nuzzled himself into Edison’s hair, Edison couldn’t help but feel bad wishing it was the real Tesla. Especially when this Not-Tesla was doing what the real Tesla might have done, “ This here,  _ me _ being here, it's not healthy in any sense of the word.”

For what must have been the 100th time that night Edison felt himself freeze, “And how is that any of your concern? You’re just a hallucination, a figment of my imagination.”

Not-Tesla squeezed his middle, “I may be a figment of your imagination, but I’m one  _ you _ made care about you. I want you to be happy and healthy and everything else in between. So until you fall asleep or decide to ignore me-”

“Could you just say you love me?” Edison interrupted, tears swelling in his eyes, “I know you're not him, but could you? I’ll promise to get better.”

Not-Tesla rubbed his arms, “Do you want to turn around? That way you can face me while I say it?”

That… That made Edison pause, did he want to face this hallucination? More importantly, was he strong enough to actually face this lookalike of Tesla? Would Edison feel even more lost than before? Or would he find some kind of solace in seeing Tesla, having him tell Edison he loved him? Then there's a worse case scenario and Edison finds himself wanting more, and maybe going out to find the real Tesla and telling him how he felt.

Edison flipped around before he could double or triple guess himself. Edison couldn’t find himself being too mad about it either. There was Not-Tesla, smiling down at him, and Edison couldn’t help but blush as even more tears swelled in his eyes. Edison couldn’t help it, Tesla would just look so  _ natural _ in his bed. Dressed in those striped pajamas, or would Tesla wear something covered in pigeons? Edison supposed it didn’t really matter right now, what really mattered now was the fact Edison was laying in bed with someone who looked and acted like the real Tesla.

“I love you.” Not-Tesla said, and Edison felt the tears fall on his cheeks. Not-Tesla was just smiling softly, “I love you so much, I don’t think I could imagine a life without you Tommy”

“Yeah..?” Edison couldn’t help but croak out, his chest feeling strangely tight, “You really mean that Nicky?”

“Why wouldn’t I mean it Tommy?” As Not-Tesla said that, he scooted down a little on the bed, so that he and Edison were facing each other on the bed now. Not-Tesla moved a piece of hair out of Edison’s face, “Why are you crying love? There's no reason for that Tommy, come here.”

Edison was still crying but he still scooted closer to Not-Tesla, the hallucination taking in full and holding Edison to his chest. As sob after sob ripped from Edison’s throat, Not-Tesla just held him making circles in his back or petting his hair. Edison could hear the sweet nothing Not-Tesla was whispering, and soon his sobs just turned into quiet hiccups. Even after a while those seemed to even fade and Edison could feel himself lulling into a deep slumber.

Not-Tesla was petting his hair, and Edison only wished he could hear a heartbeat in Not-Tesla’s chest. Edison breathed out a long sigh and Edison could feel Not-Tesla smiling into his head, “Feeling tired Tommy?”

Edison hummed and he felt his eyes flutter shut and soon found himself asleep.

Not-Tesla was gone when he woke up.


	3. Electricity

Albert wasn’t sure if he should have been afraid or not, but the electricity in the air… He thought maybe he should have been afraid. 

A stray shot of electricity passed by Albert’s face and he decided, that yes, he should very much be afraid. He could still feel the heat of the stray bolt of electricity against his face, but Albert breathed in and ran. He ran right straight forward to where all of the stray electricity bolts were coming from.

It was funny really, for some reason he couldn’t make out a definite shape of the machine that had gone berserk. Not to mention.. Why  _ had _ this machine gone berserk? What even was that machine? Why couldn’t he remember anything about getting in this situation?   
  
That’s when Albert came to a stop, he could feel and hear the electricity around him.. But he couldn’t bring himself to be worried about that at this moment. He could only freak out about how he got here in this moment, why was he here?

_ “Albert..” _

Albert blinked, but then he was clutching his head. His head was suddenly filled with pain, his eyes couldn’t help but fill up with tears. He suddenly felt himself no longer in such a blurry landscape. But instead felt himself floating in just white.

_ “Please wake up, I’m so sorry.” _

Albert shook his head a little, “Tesla is that you?”. The voice sounded like Tesla, but he couldn’t be quite sure in the moment he was just so confused, “Tesla? Where am I? Where are you?!”

_ “Edison, I swear if he doesn’t wake up-!” _

Albert sniffed a bit, “Why wouldn’t I wake up?! What's happening, please answer me!”

Before Albert could even think of asking another question his whole body felt like it was convulsing. For all he knew it was convulsing, and  _ God _ did hurt. Was he dying? Was this what it was like to die? Faintly he could make out the white fading away to black, and he didn’t know why he thought that was good thing, wasn’t black usually a bad thing? Then suddenly he wasn’t in the floating white fading to black background….

_ He was blinking the sleep out of his eye. _

Before Albert could even comprehend what was happening, he found himself being pulled up into a hug, “Albert, oh thank God, you’re okay!” Albert was able to tell it was Tesla who was hugging him, Albert could also feel burns on himself, “I swear, nothing like this will never happen again!”

Albert felt himself starting to cry, whether it was from the pain of the burn he was he had… Or the overwhelming emotions he was feeling at the moment he wasn’t sure. Albert did know though, he was crying now while holding on to Tesla. Sob after sob ripped from his throat, he wasn’t even sure what happened, but Albert knew he was relieved to be  _ alive _ .

“Tesla, I know you’re happy the boy is awake… But I think we need to take him to Curie, or Edison’s medicine's those burns look pretty gnarled.”

Albert could feel Tesla shift him into his side, and Albert couldn’t help but twist his eyes shut. Albert couldn’t help it, this all just hurt so much, he could barely even remember what happened and now they wanted to move him?! Albert didn’t want to do that, he just wanted to sit here and just relax.

Tesla shifted him again and Albert couldn’t help but whimper, “I’m sorry, little one, but we need to get you some medical attention” Albert could feel Tesla lifting him up, and Albert could feel himself start to cry, “Oh Albert I’m so sorry.”

Albert knew he was sorry, and Albert couldn’t help but feel sorry for making Tesla feel bad… But everytime Tesla walked or moved him suddenly Albert couldn’t help but cry. The burns around his torso just hurt so much. Scratch that, everything hurt so much, Albert was sure he would just pass out from the pain….   
  
______

Tesla couldn’t help but wince when he noticed how Albert’s breathing seemed to even out.. It just made him shake his head as he and Edison walked towards the Super Science Mobile. As they did Tesla tried to ignore the looks Edison was giving him and Albert.

At least he was until they reached the car, and Edison offered to get the door for him.

“Um, here let me.” Edison said as he reached for the passenger door and opened it. He looked at Tesla before his eyes shifted away from his glare, “After all it’s the least I can do since I-”   
  
“Almost killed him?” Tesla finished his sentence with more venom then he had anticipated. Tesla just put Albert into the passenger seat, wincing when he got another look at Albert… the boy's shirt was burned in multiple places, and Tesla knew those burns would scar. Tesla looked back at Edison, “You better hope my kid makes it out of this Edison, or I swear, I  _ will  _ be going to prison.”

Tesla shut the passenger side door and looked at Edison. The man in question just frozen in place, his skin pale and Tesla couldn't bring himself to feel guilty. Instead it just made him feel even more angry. “Just get in the car, as much as I would love to dish out your punishment, that is given to Churchill.”

Edison just nodded and got in the backseat of The Super Science Mobile. The ride was quick, awkward and scary all in one. Once they got to the ClockTower Tesla quickly took Albert who had seemed to have woken up a little, and brought him to Curie.

The whole ordeal was really a blur after that to Tesla. Sure, he could hear Churchill yell at Edison, but he was too preoccupied with sitting outside of Marie’s door to even pay attention to that. Tesla was too wrapped in his own thoughts, he really couldn’t help but blame himself that Albert had gotten in between his and Edison squirmish. Maybe if Tesla had done something-

“Tesla?” Tesla looked up at Curie, now shaken out his thoughts. “Albert is doing okay now, would you like to see him before I call everyone else in?”

“I would love that Mrs.Curie,” As Tesla said that he stood up and patted her shoulder, “He’s going to be okay then?”

She shook her head, “More or less, the burns will leave scars, but nothing life threatening or changing happened.” she pinched her nose and sighed, “Go on, get in there, he’s been asking for you since he woke up.”

Tesla nodded leaving her with one last thank you before he entered her room. No matter how many times he had been treated in here, he would never get used to the green glow. But he couldn’t help but smile when he saw Albert sitting up in the cot. Tesla walked over and sat next to him, the kid in question giving him a weak smile.

“Feeling a bit better?” As Tesla said that, he could help but rub the kid’s hair, “You gave us quite a scare there Albert.”

Albert moved Tesla’s hand before giggling, “Oh yeah old man? Were you gonna have a heart attack?”

“You wish you could get rid of me that easy Albert.”p

They both smiled at each other at that, and burst out laughing. Tesla knew in that moment, for a little while longer, everything was gonna be okay.


	4. Revenge

Jung didn’t like these lunches, he really didn’t know why he even agreed to them. Maybe it was some old futile attempt to prove Freud wrong somehow? To prove at these lunches he was somehow superior to Freud and he could prove it? Jung knew he couldn’t change Freud's mind… But still, Jung could hold out some kind of hope.

Then all hope couldn’t help but dissipate when he sat in front of the man. Jung couldn’t help but groan as Freud started to drone out about his team’s mental stability.

“And that brings me back to the last members of my team! I believe I’ve finally come to diagnose Einstein and Curie.”  _ That _ got Jung’s attention, and Freud seemed to have noticed too because he smirked and continued, “I’ve come to conclude that Albert is suffering from some latent childhood schizophrenia, Curie I’m positive she has penis envy or female hysteria.”

Jung felt his left eye twitch and he put his teacup down, “Oh? And what do you have to back this?” Jung leaned back in his chair, trying very hard not to pounce on Freud with a vocal disagreement.

Freud smiled smugly and leaned back into the cafe chair, “Well, during my interviews with Albert it was quite simple! The boy would never look my eyes, for one, it’s like he was always looking at something else,” Freud held up a hand and dug through his bag grabbing a notebook, he flipped through the pages before continuing, “Not only that, he seems to only hyper focus on his interests, it doesn’t seem like he really know how to socialize with other people.”

Freud looked up at Jung, making sure the other man was still listening. Jung nodded, not showing the frustration building up, “Of course, please continue Sigmund. What about Mrs. Curie? I’m quite curious about that as well.”

“That one was easy, let me tell you Jung.” Freud put down his notebook in favor of putting some white powder into his coffee, “Marie, as you could already tell, is a widow left with two children. She’s only left with her work, so it’s only natural she would suffer from female hysteria. She shows all the signs, over emotional.” 

“And what about the penis envy.” as Jung said that he put down his cup, at this point he was seeing red. As per usual Freud was only seeing one side of the problem and not even focusing on the whole thing, especially in Curie’s case, and Jung couldn’t help but be angry at the sexism of it.

“Well, I thought I wouldn’t have to explain that,” as Freud said he lifted an eyebrow, “After all, you can tell she has it by the fact she is a man’s field of work after all! Not only that, but she has taken on so many masculine roles, she obviously has it! Don’t you agree Carl?”

_ There’s the opening Jung had been waiting for. _

“Not particularly no, I don't think she has either of those,” Jung said while he felt his lips twitch into a smile, “After all, you need to take in the circumstances of her life you see? First she had a baby with a man, the love of her life, and one day he’s alive and the next he’s dead. Are you following?”

Freud nodded, his face looking skeptical, but Jung took it as an invitation to continue, “So he’s dies, what is she supposed to do? Especially when she now has  _ two _ , little babies?” Jung paused in case Freud wanted to interrupt, but the man didn’t, “She survives Freud! She does what she knows and that’s science! If anything, one would think Mrs.Curie has depression Freud, after all it would only be logical for any person who had gone through this.”

“So you believe that just because her husband died you believe she only has depression?” Freud said a bit skeptically, “What about the penis envy-”   


“That’s just her taking an interest in a field Mrs.Curie has always been fascinated by. What would you do if someone told you that you couldn’t go into psychology just for the fact you’re a man?” As Jung asked that, he could tell that he had struck a chord with Freud, “Exactly, wouldn’t be too nice would it?”

“Suppose you’re right Jung, what about young Einstein? What would you make of him then?” Freud looked at Jung, studying the man’s features, “What would you say he would have? considering you’re so good at diagnosing my patients now.”

“High functioning autism.” Jung said it so plainy, at this point he was on a roll, and he needed to show Freud up, “I understand it’s a new study, but it makes sense to me after all Einstein has all the symptoms of a young male child with autism.”

“Autism?” Freud asked, like he never thought of it himself.

Jung sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Yes, the times I’ve spoken with Albert he has always been afflicted with not being able to look people in the eyes. That’s one of the main symptoms, he says in a way it just makes him uncomfortable like certain textures.” Jung moved his hand in a rolling motion, “Now, we also take in consideration of not liking being touched, that there is another symptom of it as well. It makes him uncomfortable, and he feels suffocated, only certain people can touch him-”

“How do you know so much about Einstein?” As Freud said this, he sat up a little straighter, his eyes boring a hole in Jung, “In fact how did you know so much about Curie as well? Have you been , _ spying _ , on my patients?”

Jung felt his eyes widen, a cold sweat starting above his brow. Instead of losing his composure now, he just breathed in and out, “Oh course not Herr Feud, why would you think that?”

“Perhaps because you have done so in the past?” As Freud said that, the man was now tapping his fingers on the table, “Jung, we cannot have another incident like last time, if anything you would embarrass yourself even  _ more so  _ than last time.”

_ At that comment Jung felt all his rationality fly out the window. _

“If you must know Freud maybe I know so much, because they’re more my patients than yours!” As Jung said that, he slammed his hands down on the table. He could tell Freud was trying to get him to calm down, but all Jung could see was red, “When Tesla brought Albert in for the first time, the boy felt so uncomfortable with the whole thing! You know why? Because he thought I was only going to ask about his sexual prosie!”

“Jung-” Freud tried to get a word in, his eyes darting to everywhere but Jung’s eyes.

“Oh don’t you ‘Jung’ me Sigmund!” Jung spat it with so much venom, Jung himself was surprised he didn’t spit anything, “At this point, you’re only obsessed with sex, and not psychology itself! And you call me the disgrace, if anything you're the disgrace Freud!”

Jung stopped himself, and counted to ten… He looked back down at Freud, the man still seated in the chair in front him… Jung couldn’t help but shake his head, “I’m going to leave now, my anger got ahold of me. But I hope our little lunch time has brought you some things to think about, goodbye Herr Freud.”

As soon as the words left his mouth Jung took his bag and left, it wasn’t the revenge he wanted to give or was looking for… But in the long shot it was the type of revenge that Freud needed, maybe now the old man would rethink his ways.


	5. Supernatural Creatures

Tesla felt himself go rigid, it may have been only a dream… But the harsh glare Power was giving him, still non the less did not lose any of its intimidation.

“Would you mind repeating that Tesla?” Power asked, and Tesla could hear the underlining growl in Power’s voice.   
  
“I had said that I don’t agree with that Power! You can’t go around and do what you please with my body like that!” Tesla raised his voice a bit and stepped forward, and Power only looked down at him, “I understand I let you use my body for things, but if you plan on- on…”   
  
“Murder?” Power said and his scowl made a shiver go down his spine, “My sweet, in all honesty, this man wouldn’t be missed in the  _ slightest. _ ” Power stepped forward, and they cupped Tesla’s face… Tesla had to stop himself from flinching, “The world would be better off if he was dead.”

Tesla let himself lean into the touch before pulling away, “The world or  _ us?, _ ” Tesla stepped back from Power, and started at them in the most prominent of their eyes, “Power, the only thing he’s done is try and question us. That isn’t any reason to  _ kill _ someone! Murder is always murder no matter the cirumastances, don’t you understand?!”

“I don’t like your tone My Sweet,” That was the response Tesla got, and Power continued to ignore his question, “I think maybe you need to calm down before we discuss this anymore-”   
  
“I’m fine! I want to discuss about what makes you think it’s okay to just go and kill someone!,” Tesla was shouting now, and he knew he was. But he was an adult, and just sometimes adult’s needed to scream their thoughts too, “Power, he had done nothing to us! You can’t kill him, I won’t let you-!”

Tesla heard it before he felt it, and soon, Tesla was stepping back from the force of the slap. Tesla looked up at Power, and for the first time, Tesla felt truly afraid for his well being because of Power… Tesla felt tears grow in the corners of his eyes, “You, you  _ hit  _ me.”

Power shook their head, and Tesla was sure it wasn’t because they felt guilty. Power looked back down at Tesla, and with the look of someone who just scolded a puppy, “Well, you didn’t give me much of a choice did you Mi Dulce?” They stepped forward, and Tesla copied them by stepping back, “You were acting irrational! What was I supposed to do? Let you keep blanelty disrespecting me and work yourself up even more?”

“I wasn’t disrespecting you,” Tesla said as he felt even more tears starting to run down his face, “I was disagreeing with you! Power there's a difference between that and disrespect!”

Power just stepped forward and tutted. Tesla felt too scared to even move away when Power grabbed his arm. Power looked down at him again, and Tesla felt like a child, “No my sweet you  _ were  _ disrespecting me. You were yelling and being unreasonable.” The scenery changed from the usual pink and blue landscape, and turned into a house? Tesla looked back at Power, the Old One now pinching their nose, “My sweet, I really did not want to do this… But you really aren't giving me any other choice in this matter!”

Then suddenly the two of them were in front of a door, Tesla locked eyes with Power one more time. Power shook their head, and without much finesse Power opened the door and threw Tesla in. Before Tesla could even think about getting up, Power looked down at Tesla with a somewhat pitting look.

“I’ll be back later, until you’ve come to understand what you did wrong…” Power started, all while Tesla couldn’t help but shake a little, “I’m going to be in control for a little bit, I’ll come back in let’s say a day or two?”

At that Power, turned and slammed the door. With that, Tesla had seemed to find his words and actions. Soon he stood up, and ran towards the door, and went to grab a door knob that didn’t seem to be there anymore.

“Power?!” Tesla screamed while pounding on the door… He waited a few seconds before screaming Power’s name again, “Power! Please, I’m sorry just let me out! Please…!”

With that, Tesla felt himself sliding down onto the floor. He couldn’t help but stare up at the door, surly Power didn’t mean that right? They wouldn’t leave Tesla alone here for two days, locked in this makeshift bedroom… Power had to know Tesla didn’t mean to yell, it was an accident, he was just trying to get his own point across!

But… But was it really worth it when Power seemed so  _ disappointed  _ in him? They looked like he was doing everything wrong… What was worse, is they even looked like  _ Milutin. _

_ Maybe he did need to stay here and think of what he did wrong. _

Power sighed as they walked down the hallway of the house they had made in the mindscape. It wasn’t like they had wanted to lock up Tesla, putting him into the impromptu time out, but he really hadn’t given them any other choice. After all, how were they supposed to get rid of that man? This seemed to really be the only way Power was able to get rid of that man without Tesla truly knowing….

Power pinched the bridge of their nose and stopped. They had reached the outside of Tesla’s makeshift bedroom  _ (prision) _ , with one more shake of their head they opened the door.

When they looked in, they locked eyes with a very surprised looking Tesla. The man in question seeming to have found one of the many books Power had left for him.

Power smiled, and walked in, “My sweet! I hope you haven’t been too bored in here!” Power walked towards the bed, and sat down on the edge of the bed, “Tell me, have you learned what you did wrong?”

Tesla nodded and put his book down, and Power couldn’t help but smile a little wider, “Yes, I’ve had time to think and I understand what I did wrong Power.”

“Oh? And what did you do wrong my sweet?” As Power said this, they leaned forward and cupped Tesla’s face in their hand.

Tesla leaned into their touch, and Power couldn’t help but feel a little giddy, “I learned my emotions had gotten the better of me..” Tesla paused, and let out a sigh, “I also know I was wrong for questioning you and for yelling.”

Power pulled away, and for a moment he saw Tesla’s confused face. But soon Power pulled the man into a hug. One which Tesla was returning in full, and Power started making circle motions into Tesla’s back, “That’s exactly right my sweet…. Once we are done hugging, you can go back to your body and being in control. I believe you’ve learned your lesson mi dulce.”

As Power said that, he could hear Tesla hum in response… It made Power hug him even a little tighter and smile a little wider, this was good. Tesla needed to be trained properly if he was ever going to reach his full potential.


	6. Death

Apple was always complacent with its place in life. Apple didn’t know and didn’t care to know anything about life and was glad not knowing thank you. It was an apple. Why would Apple need to know the meaning of life?

Apple’s life was nice, a man walked through its orchard everyday. Apple was neutral about that man, his hair was too fluffy, but he seemed like a nice man.

The man could still change his hairstyle though. It was way too tacky for Apple to ever like it.

-

There are people in red suits in Apple’s orchard, to Apple’s amusement it could see those people didn’t have regular heads but skulls.

Apple's more sadistic side wondered if they could feel pain. If so, what were they feeling right now? Then again, Apple really couldn’t feel bothered to care for too long about it, after all the nice butterfly they liked was back and the butterfly was a nice break from its life.

Oh

Oh really?

The people in red suits  _ shot _ , the nice butterfly. They turned their attention to something else, and for the first time in a long time Apple felt something it had never felt before.

Anger, this must be the feeling Apple was feeling. Anger at the men in red suits, and angry at The Man With Horrible Hair. The Man with Horrible hair officially had gotten it’s name from Apple. It’s funny, maybe if he wasn’t here today The Man With Horrible Hair would have been The Man With An Okay Attitude. But no, The Man With Horrible Hair, was ignoring everything that was going around him and let the nice butterfly die.

This meant war.

Apple didn’t know how yet, but every man and not-man was going to feel its fury. Justy as Apple thought that, something caught its eye. It was a flash of blue light and Apple didn’t know how yet, but the people in the machine would help Apple in this war.

-

It turns out Apple was right. All Apple had to do was wait. It seemed The Boy With Curly Hair was angry and nervous. All Apple knew, they boy was going about something, but Apple couldn’t care to listen. But, Apple did know it was somehow the only apple left in its orchard now.

Good.

Apple didn’t care much for the other apples, and this made it easier for Apple when The Boy With Curl Hair picked him. Soon Apple felt inviergatretd The Boy With Curly Hair threw Apple at The Man With Horrible Hair. The Man With Horrible Hair’s head was coming closer and closer.

**SpLAt**

Apple felt it has accomplished all it would ever want in life. Maybe Apple didn’t want to know the meaning of life, but it found it. Apparently the meaning of life was killing some you hated.

Apple could die happy knowing that.


	7. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, No this has a very much has a crack ending.

This.. This shouldn’t have been a big deal as he was making it out to be. But Darwin couldn’t help that he really hated that kitten. That little sand colored kitten that was so scraggly when Albert brought it into the tower, that most definitely had had fleas-

His point was there was no reason for the kitten to be in the ClockTower.

So when Darwin was prowling around the clock tower, he couldn’t help but feel a little miffed when he found the kitten walking around. Darwin really couldn’t help but start growling at the kitten, the kitten who didn’t seem to get social cues and just came closer.

It really wasn’t Darwin’s fault what happened next. It wasn’t like he actually hurt the damn kitten, really, he only pounced her… Then scurrfed her and brought her to Albert’s room, where she should be staying.

_ Of course Albert wasn’t happy about that _

“Darwin!” Albert screeched as he jumped off his bed, “Put Elenor down right this instant!”

He did just that, and transformed back into his human form, and put his hands up in defence, “Woah there Einstein, calm down I wasn’t hurting her!” The cat mewled from where she was in Albert’s arms and Darwin had to stop himself from sneering at her, “I only brought her back, don’t want her getting lost now right?”

Albert eyed him sucupisoucly but nodded, he looked back down at the kitten, “Okay, just next time, can you not hold her in your mouth?” He looked back at Darwin, his eyes filled with such concern Darwin couldn’t help but think of his own children.

Darwin smiled, “Of course Albert i’ll do that next time,” Darwin turned to walk out, but before he did he stopped and looked back at them.

The kitten looked so calm in Albert’s arms, so fluffy and Albert looked like a  _ child _ . Not just some clone in a war he was too young to understand, or some kind of weapon, but an honest to god child. Darwin looked down at the kitten again, and he froze.

The bastard was smiling at him, something almost human in it’s smile. Like it knew what she was doing to Darwin, and intruding on his territory…. Darwin just swallowed his pride and walked out the room.

After all, what could a 7 week old kitten do?

_ Apparently they could do a lot _

At first Darwin really couldn’t care less, he really didn’t. But once the kitten started to mess with his routine.

It started when Darwin turned into his maine coone form once again, once he strutted into Freud’s office he couldn’t help but freeze. There where Darwin should have been, was Albert’s kitten, in Frued’s lap.

Freud seemed to have noticed a shift in the room, because he looked down to where Darwin was. “Ah! Darwin, there you are I’ve been wondering when you would show up.” Freud was still petting the kitten as he pulled out his notebook, “Now where were we the last time? I believe it was when we were talking about your wife?”

Darwin could only zone in on the cat, she was sitting in his spot.He was supposed be sitting in Freud’s lap, getting all the pats. But there was the damn kitten getting all the pats, and she was staring at him!

Darwin looked up at Frued and down to the cat again, and then back at Frued and then walked away. Distantly he could hear Freud screaming at him, but Darwin at that moment could care less to be honest. If Frued wanted another cat to pet then him, fine by Darwin it wasn’t like he wanted pets by Frued anyway Darwin had the other teammates for pets.

Then the kitten started following him around all around the ClockTower. So now not only was the kitten stealing all the attention from him, but now it wanted  _ his _ attention? Though once the kitten started worming it’s way into his lap Darwin really couldn’t help but start warming up to his little ‘rivial’. Especially when her little body purred, and it was particularly relaxing after a rough mission. It was funny too, she did seem to resemble a cat Darwin did have an….  _ Encounter  _ with so to speak. It then again it didn’t really matter.

_ Then suddenly it very much mattered. _

It was a quiet night in the ClockTower, and Darwin was enjoying a very nice book. It was nice, sitting in the living room, hearing his bickers teammates while he read. It was very good white noise for him. Then suddenly the whole room’s demur changed and Darwin looked up from his book.

There standing in the entryway was Albert. Although that shouldn’t have been as strange as it was, the boy was holding a  _ baby.  _ The baby in question who’s hair very much looked like the color of the kitten’s fur.

Albert looked at the team, his mouth opening and closing before deciding what to say, “Um, I was petting Elenor, and she turned into a baby… I think I’m a dad now?”

Suddenly felt everyone’s gaze land on him, and the only thing Darwin could do was look sheepish.


	8. Victory

Churchill had his suspicions, it was the whole reason he started to spy on the clone in the first place. Churchill, hadn’t minded whatever it was Einstein was doing in the beginning, but once it started to affect his ability to perform on missions? That’s when Churchill decided he needed to start and look at what the young clone was doing.

_ Though Churchill was starting to find out it was a little more than challenging to spy on Einstein. _

___

“Einstein?” Churchill asked as he passed by the young boy’s bedroom, knowing full well the young teen was in there

Einstein looked up from where he was doodling from on the bed, “Yes sir?”

Churchill took that as an invitation to walk in, and he stood in front of Einstein, “Would you mind joining me on a walk to my office ?” Churchill didn’t even wait for a reply, he just his cigar in mouth and motioned for Einstein to follow him, “C’mon lad, we don’t have all day.”

Once the words came out of his mouth, he and Einstein started walking to the office, and Churchill tried to ignore the nervous vibe coming off the young boy. Which Churchill was finding easy as he kept puffing the cigar smoke. Once they reached the office, Churchill quickly found himself sitting behind his desk. Once he looked forward, he noticed Albert was still standing, Churchill just huffed and motioned for the teen to sit.

“Alright to be blunt Einstein, I wanted to talk to you because it’s come to my attention that I need to keep a closer eye on my subordinates.” Churchill studied the boy in front of him, looking for any signs that Einstein knew exactly what he was talking about. It seemed he did if Einstein going a little rigid was anything to go bye, “I’m not saying you're in trouble.. But we are upping the security, you understand we can't have anyone go willy nilly and go rogue. Understand?”

Albert nodded his head and stood up, “Of course sir, if that’s all may I be dismissed?” 

Churchill nodded, he could tell by the way Einstein stood and talked that the message was clear. Don’t sneak out, sneak out and a worse punishment would happen. As Einstein left the room Churchill couldn’t help but smirk as he suck in another puff from his cigar. He knew Einstein would break out again, if he did then Churchill could finally gage how important whatever this was to him.

_ At least now, Churchill would finally have a reasonable excuse to use the tracker. _

____

Churchill had the laptop open in front of him, he knew this was the time Einstein usually snuck out. If Einstein broke out this time, this would be the last straw for Churchill. He had been lenient to the boy for too long.

Then suddenly as if right on time, Churchill saw the dot on the screen begin to move. Churchill grumbled as he saw the dot move, and it moved  _ fast _ . Churchill only blinked once, and the dot had moved from the ClockTower to some farm country in England. Churchill couldn’t help but feel a little confused by it, he had expected something different from the clone rouge. But nonetheless, it was still somewhere Churchill could drive to before Einstein decided to come to base.

_ With that Churchill stood up and wrote down the coordinates. _

The drive to the little farm house was uneventful, and to be honest Churchill would have enjoyed the ride if it wasn’t for what he was doing. It was one of those little farm lands children had been evacuated to, and the land showed. The land was green and there was the random cow as he drove by. It was peaceful and Churchill wished it could stay that way. Though he knew it couldn’t be, especially when he parked only a few feet away from where Einstein is.

As Churchill stepped out of the car, and walked closer to where the clone was he couldn’t help but pause…. Was he hearing children's laughter? Was he hearing Einstein’s laughter?

Churchill side stepped at the corner of the house, and he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. There was Einstein with children his age, and they were playing a game? Churchill strained to hear what they were saying.

“So your grandpa was that mad Al?” Asked one of the older boys, and Churchill felt even more confused.

“Yeah,” Einstein started and rolled his eyes, “Something about how he doesn’t trust me. But what can you do about that? It’s not like I can’t hack the locks.”

“Ha!” The boy started, “Sorry that’s not funny. But we should go to where everyone else is. I don’t want to lose this time because  _ somebody _ was being a chatty cathy!”

Einstein scoffed and picked at his shirt, “Mitchell you offend me, we both know we’ll win this time.” As he said this, Churchill saw Einstein and the new boy, apparently named Mitchell, running towards a hill, “We have a secret weapon this time!”

As they ran off in the distance, Churchill could hear the other boy yell, “Tripping Jackson isn’t a secret weapon!”

Churchill… Churchill just stood there in shock. This is what Einstein had been sneaking off to do? Play with children his own age?

Churchill suddenly felt dirty. He shook his head and walked back towards his car. If Albert wanted to play with these children who was he to stop them? They weren't doing anything bad, if anything Churchill would have to up Albert’s curfew since it seemed his performance on missions was linked to just being tired.

As Churchill sat in the car, he couldn’t but feel Albert might need to invite his friends over. After all it wasn’t fair he was only playing at their houses.


	9. Dissapointment

Freud tisk’d as he sat across from Tapputi, he couldn’t help but look her up and down as she knitted. “So are we going to have a productive session today? Or are we going to sit in silence for another hour?”

Tapputi just hummed and kept knitting, “I like sitting in the silence, gives me time to knit and relax without being interrupted.” She stopped for a second and looked up, “Why, does it bother you?”

“Well a little, after all I'm in charge of our team’s mental health. It would only make sense this would bother me a little. After all, how am I supposed to get to the root of your mental health without you talking about it?” As he finished his statement, Freud couldn’t help but frown when Tapputi started to laugh.

Tapputi wiped away a tear, “Sorry, it’s just Freud I don’t need your help!” She sat right back from where she had hunched over laughing and started the knitting project again, “Sweetie, I am over thousands of years old. I’ve seen God’s and what those Gods themselves had feared.”

Freud.. Freud felt a cold chill run down his back at that last statement, “What do you mean about that?” Freud wrote something down on his notepad, “You’re saying you’ve seen Gods?”

Tapputi didn’t even lift her eyes from her project, “Of course I have. We’ve killed God himself and seen Shiva. Are you telling me that you don’t think there are more Gods out there?” She looked back up at Frued before continuing to knit again, “Does that bother you? I could see how it does, I’ve seen some of the unknown and you haven’t.”

Freud shook his head, “No, but how does that make you feel?” Freud sat up a little straighter when he noticed Tapputi stiffen a little.

So he hit a nerve then.Tapputi put the knitting needles down next to her, and looked back at Frued. Her eyes were steeled and Frued suddenly found himself regretting asking that question.

“Disappointed.” As she said that, Freud somehow knew that one word didn’t mean he could interrupt. “Freud, I'm disappointed, even Gods tend to overlook mankind. The power that is mankind Frued. Do you know how frustrating that is?”

Freud shook his head, “No but-”

“But nothing Freud,” Tapputi looked him over, acting like she didn’t even interrupt him, “Freud, humanity is something that everyone seems to overlook and its… frustrating to say the least.”

Freud tried to open his mouth, only to have the timer go off. The ringer not only making him jump but Tapputi as well.

Tapputi sighed, she looked back up at Freud… He couldn’t help but notice how old her eyes looked. It seemed to be the only thing about her that had seemed to age.

Tapputi sighed, and she grabbed her knitting needles as she stood up, she smiled at him softly, “Good day Freud, lets not make this habit hm? I quite like just sitting here and knit instead of actually talking.”

With that, she walked out the room, and Frued couldn’t help but feel he messed up just a little by having Tapputi open up.


	10. Future

“I think I know what I wanna be when I grow up.”

Freud stopped writing on his notepad, and looked up at Albert, “I thought you were going to grow up and be a mathematician?” Freud leaned forward and stroked his beard, “After all you have a very brilliant young mind.”

Albert looked at Freud with a blank look. “Like the original Albert Einstein?” Albert slammed himself in the back of the couch, “Freud, I’m my own person! I  _ want  _ to be my own person!"

“Interesting, and you think delving away from a career you are almost sure excel at is the best option?” As Freud said that, he tried to ignore the sour look on Einstein’s face, “Think about it Einstein, you would throw away all that? For individuality, to get away from the original Einstein’s shadow?”

Einstein scowled, and Freud had to stop himself from raising his eyebrow, “There is no ‘original’! I’m my own person, just like how he was his own person, we may have the same DNA, but were different people!”

“Now do you mean that in a physical sense because I don’t understand.” As Freud said that he tapped his pencil, “Even in social concept or personality concept, you are exactly the same.”

“No we’re not!” Einstein slammed his fist down on the couch arm again, “We are different people, we may look the same, but we act different!”

Freud raised his eyebrow this time, “Oh and how so? They downloaded his memories into your head-“

“It doesn’t matter!” Albert stood up this time, his face contorted in anger, “Those are just like watching movies!  _ My _ earliest memories are waking up here, this is the only place I’ve ever known as a home!”

They stared at each other now, Freud looked him over -no- he was studying him. Albert couldn’t help but feel uneasy at how Freud was looking at him. Freud was still writing down observations, and Albert was still feeling uneasy, but he was starting to feel angry as well. How could Freud just stare at him? Not even care about his own future, only see Albert as this replica to the original?

_ Before Albert could even think of what he was doing, Albert ran out of the therapist’s office. _

* * *

When Tesla came back from another failed presentation from The Snake Pit there were many things he was expecting. He was expecting pigeon in his room, his tools scattered across his work bench. What he _wasn’t_ expecting was Albert sitting on his bed, knees to his chest looking more frazzled then when Tesla had left.

So quietly, Tesla shut the door behind him, making sure to lock the door behind him. He then walked towards his bed and sat down next to Albert, making sure to put a hand on his shoulder. “Albert? What happened?”

Albert looked up, and Tesla noticed the tears swelling in his eyes, “Tesla… Do you think I should just be a mathematician?”

Tesla blinked from the shock, “Where did this come from?” Tesla moved Albert to sitting in front of him, both now facing each other, “I thought you wanted to be a criminal profiler? You would go the future, go to college and get in the minds of those people?”

Albert wiped his eyes, “Freud said I would be wasting my opportunities? Said that I'm just like the original and it would be a waste.”

Tesla couldn't help but scoff, “Albert, I knew the original Einstein, and you two couldn’t be farther from each other. It’s like seeing night and day.” Tesla rubbed Albert’s back, the teen in question smiling a little, “You are more drawn to people see how they work, Einstein was more into numbers and all kinds of math.”

“Yeah?” Albert said, tears no longer in his eyes, “Is that true?”

Tesla smiled, and stood up Albert standing up with him, “Yes, now why don’t we and go see what's for dinner?” he petted Albert’s head, “I think after the long day we’ve both had a nice long dinner would be nice.”


	11. DeadZone

Miriam Smith has lived in America’s DeadZone for her whole life, she had married and had her children here. So it was safe to say she knew the DeadZone more than anyone else. Miriam knew that the DeadZone wasn’t really a deadzone. In the southern part of America it just chose when it wanted science and when it didn’t.

_ Which all in itself leads to some very interesting residents of The DeadZone. _

* * *

Miriam hummed as she took a sip from her iced tea, “And then let me tell you, Klip, Mr. Harrison still wouldn't go down on that price. Cost me an arm and a leg for that colt! If it wasn’t for his family line I wouldn’t have bought him.”

“Did you tell Joshua yet?” As Klipnorp said that she couldn’t help but let out a spidery laugh, her ‘hair’ wiggling, “After all we both know how he getsss when he findsss out you've bought another Clydesdale baby.”

Miriam just waved her hand in dismissal, “Please, I just need to cook him a steak and tell him I was also thinking of getting another hound dog and he’ll be fine.” Miriam smiled, “You know how our boys are about those dogs!”

At that, both Klipnorp and Miriam both stared at each other before bursting out laughing.

Miriam stopped before wiping a tear from her eye, “Speaking of our boys, are you and Jipparell still going back to Jupiter next month? The DeadZone should be back to technological advancement so the ship should work.”

Klipnorp nodded, “Yesss, we’re looking forward to going back for a month. We can’t wait for little Lillith to meet her grandlayersss. Not to mention-”

“Oh my god! Are you talking with an alien?! Is that an alien?!”

_ And just like that, the nice somber mood of Miriam's front patio was ruined. _

Mirima looked straight ahead, and even though she saw what appeared to be a talking horse. Miriam still couldn’t help but feel angry at it for trying to alienate her best friend, “Oh my is that a talking horse?!” As she said that, she gave the horse a nasty look and it looked a little ashamed of itself, good. “Doesn’t feel so good does it?”

“Miriam please…” As Klipnorp said that, she put a tentacle on Miriam's shoulder.

Miriam still rolled her eyes but complied nonetheless and looked over the talking horse, “What are you doing out here stranger. Never heard of an out of planet talking horse before, so I assume you must be a scientist.”

The Horse nodded sheepishly, “Uh, yes, Charles Darwin.. Um I apologize for being rude earlier.. If I may ask, would you ladies? Know where a woman with face tattoos would be?”

Mirima couldn’t help but make a face, “Um no I haven’t…” She turned to look at Klipnorp, “What about you hun? Seen anyone like that?”

To her surprise Klipnorp nodded, “Yesss, I gave her some bread she passed through a few hours ago,” Klipnorp pointed west, “If you run that way you should find her within the next hour or so.”

Charles nodded and still looked a little sheepish, “Thank you ladies, and again I’m sorry about disturbing your tea.. If you ever come to london, I’ll make sure your stay will be a comfortable one.”

Miriam nodded, “Of course, now get on outta here, I have mare in heat and the last thing I need is a foal produced from  _ that. _ ” 

Charles nodded, and still was blushing but ran in the direction Klipnorp pointed to. Once he was out of sight Miriam couldn’t help but sigh and take another swig from her tea. She stood up from her chair before looking down at Klipnorp.

“Well, that happened and I think I need a drink. Would you like a beer too Klipnorp?” 

Klipnorp looked up and nodded, “Yesss, please and thank you.”


	12. Seduction CANCELLED

Um sorry I seriously cant think of anything. 😅


	13. Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This most definitely inspired by Roidadidou’s Fic ‘Fresh Start’. Y’all should check it out.

When the Americans offered to clone Albert Einstein after his death, Churchill was quick to take the offer. Although, when Churchill agreed he assumed he would be getting a full grown man, an exact copy of the original Einstein. But upon the arrival of the clone, Churchill was surprised to find Roosevelt with a  _ newborn.  _ A little bitty baby, gurgling and seemed quite dissatisfied with being in England. A little bitty baby who looked exactly like the Einstein they had lost, only as an infant.

That… Wasn’t what he was expecting, Churchill was now stuck with a long term investment. A little Einstein, who seemed just as inconvenienced by this whole situation.

_ That was how Churchill found himself in this situation. _

Churchill sighed as he bounced the now two month old, “Come on now son, you’ve eaten and your nappy doesn’t need to be changed either. Why won't you stop crying?” As he said that, Churchill couldn’t help but wince as the baby’s wail just grew in volume.

It seemed it didn’t matter what he did, Albert was just upset. Had been since he had woken up, and wouldn't even take his bottle. Churchill had all but forced the bottle into the baby's mouth, even then Albert only had a little bit of formula before deciding he had enough. It had been so long since Churchill raised a baby he all but forgot even babies had bad days.

That was when Churchill was spurred out of his train of thought as Tapputi and Freud had walked into the room. In all honesty the only welcome he could give them was a curt nod, before going back to bouncing the baby in a poor attempt to calm Albert down. That was until Tapputi put a hand on Churchill’s shoulder.

“Want me to take him?” She asked and Churchill nodded in relief as she took the baby in his arms, “Wow, he’s really upset. What did you now boss man?”

Churchill just chuckled, “I think the only thing I did wrong was be the one taking care of him today.” Churchill took the moment without having a baby in his arms and took a cigar out, and put it in his mouth just to chew the butt of it, “Marie is the one to usually take care of him, but she’s on a mission with Darwin and Tesla at the moment.”

Tapputi just nodded, although Freud seemed to take it as an invitation to ask a question that had been in the back of his mind, “Hmm, speaking of that, why do you have Marie or someone else on the team take care of him?” Freud rubbed his beard, “After all you did agree to clone the now dead Einstein.”

Churchill just rolled his eyes, “Does it matter? I still pull my weight when it comes to him. It really doesn’t matter in the long run if it.”

“Well I think it does,” As Frued said that, he patted the still wailing infant’s head,    
“After all, this could lead to confusion when he is older, after all he won’t have a stable father figure in his life. With infants we can’t forget we also have to think of their future and their past.”

Then to both men’s surprise, Tapputi laughed. She was laughing while she was rubbing Einstein's back. “You guys really don’t think he had a stable father figure in his life? C’mon you’re both smart, who else besides me and Marie take care of Albert the most?”

Churchill and Frued both looked at each other with a raised eyebrow, then Churchill decided to answer, “Darwin..?’

Tapputi gave both men an unimpressed look, though before she could answer. All three of them, and including the baby surprisingly who had stopped crying, heard the garage door open. Soon joining them were the rather ragged looking Darwin, Marie and Tesla.

Marie gave everyone an unimpressed look, before her eyes landed on Churchill,”We’re back. We were successful on the mission.” Then her eyes moved to the baby before giving a soft smile, “What’s the baby doing out here?”

Tapputi just shrugged before handing Albert to Marie, who seemed to welcome the baby cuddles after the tough mission, “He’s just been cranky since he had woken up, you should have seen Churchill trying to calm him down.”

At that Churchill humphed, all the while Marie laughed, before booping the baby’s nose, “Oh? Were you giving Mr. Churchill a hard time?” In response Albert just babbled while holding Marie’s finger.

Tesla walked up from behind Marie, and soon the little baby was squirming in her grasp trying to get to Tesla. Who seemed not at all surprised and took the baby with a small smile, and rubbed his cheek against Albert's, making the small baby laugh.

Tesla looked at Churchill, “He doesn’t seem all that grumpy to me,” As he said that, Albert grabbed one of Tesla’s fingers, “If anything he seems hungry, I’ll go fill up a bottle.”

Marie nodded, “I’ll come with, after a mission like that I need some baby time,” She turned back to Churchill, “We’ll feed him, and then we’ll see how cranky he really is.”

With that, she turned to walk out with Tesla and the baby. Churchill, in all his shock, turned back to Tapputi once Tesla and Mare walked out, “Is… Is Tesla the stable father figure?”

With that, Tapputi just laughed, and then walked to Darwin and shook him awake from where he had fallen asleep on the door frame. She looked back at him with a knowing smile, before shouldering Darwin back to his room for a well deserved nap.

Churchill couldn't help but look over to Freud, "Did you have any idea of this?"

Frued just shook his head, "No, no I did not. I think I'll actually need a drink to process this," Frued looked over to Churchill, "Would you like to join me?"

Churchill nodded walking along side Freud, "I think I'll take you up on the offer."


	14. Team Work

Their glasses clinked together and Henry couldn’t feel more content if he even wanted too. Sitting there in front of the fire in their favorite arm chairs? How could he not, these were the moments Henry cherished. It was just him and Tommy in these moments, then they plot and gossip.

Henry turned to look at Thomas, “So what’s the plan this time?” He took a sip of his milk, “You obviously have something planned, you pulled out your good whiskey.”

At that, Thomas smirked at that and put the glass down on the table between them. “Now Henry, you know me all too well. But yes, I’ve got something big planned Henry! I’m telling you this is going to be one of my big ones!”

Henry smirked, “Oh? And would it have to do with an old blue eyed employee of yours? One who maybe doesn’t know how to hide patents?” As he said that, Henry had to stop himself from giggling a little bit between words, “Seriously though Tommy what are we doing?”

“Well, you have the right idea Henry!” Thomas’s smile widened and Henry could feel his excitement rise, “A little ‘birdie’ told me that Tesla is going to be at the New York county fair, and the best part he’ll be  _ distracted.” _

“Oh?” Henry said, his eyebrows now raised, a sly smirk on his face, “And why do you say that Mr.Edison? Is there going to be something there that’ll distract our pigeon? Something shiny maybe?”

Henry saw Edison trying to stop himself from laughing, “In a way yes, it appears our Nikola has taken a child under his wing. So I assume he has decided to take the child to the fair. Seems like the antisocial man we knew  _ does  _ have a parental soft spot.” Edison leaned back a little in the chair and looked at the fire, “In the long run, this could be something we could use against him later.”

“Are you talking about abduction Tommy?” Henry couldn’t help the panic in his voice, “Tommy we can’t do that-”

“No, no!” Edison waved his hand, “I’m saying we can use this as emotional manipulation. Maybe get the man to work back under me. See where I’m going with this?”

Henry nodded as he took another sip, “Yep, we place little thoughts and doubts in his head. Sly remarks when we see him.” he looked back at Thomas, “Oh yes Tommy, I think I know exactly what you’re getting at. Not to mention if he’s distracted with a child, then it will be easier at the fair to snatch a patent.”

Thomas smiled, and lifted his glass back, “You read my mind Henry, to teamwork?”

Henry smiled back and clinked their glasses together, “To teamwork.”


	15. Invention

“You’re sure it’s okay Tesla? I just wanna double check-” Albert started, but was interrupted by the look Tesla gave him from where he was sitting at his work bench. He lifted his hands up in a defensive gesture, “Sorry, was just double checking.”

Tesla gave him a soft look, “I know Al, but really, it's fine. The Snake Pit wasn’t interested, Westinghouse already said it was a toy,” Tesla held out his hand with the remote, “Now, go on I’m sure your friends will love it. Churchill is going to be gone for another three hours, make sure you’re back before then.”

Albert took the remote from Tesla smiling, “Thank you again, its going to be so much fun! I can’t wait to show Olivia and Jeremiah!” he was practically jumping on his heels and Tesla couldn’t help but smile a little wider, “Alright I’m going to run back to California, I’ll be back in under 3 hours!”

Before Tesla could even say goodbye, there was a rush of wind in the room and he was gone. It was nice if Tesla was honest with himself, it was good to see Albert just be Albert. He was a kid, and if giving Albert a failed invention made him feel more like a kid. Who was Tesla to say no to that? It wasn’t like he had much use for the toy anyways. What would he do with it? It would just collect dust in his side closet. With that thought, Tesla turned back to his work back on his newest invention.

* * *

As Albert ran, he held the boat and remote close to his chest. With how fast he was running, he had to make sure the boat wouldn’t come apart. Especially with how he was running, he was more excited than usual. Albert couldn’t help himself when he got like this, when he was running from the clocktower to Olivia and Jermiah’s house. 

Once he saw their house, he started to slow down. He wanted to make sure he didn't leave another Albert sized dent in their house again…. Even though Ms.Wilson had laughed at him, he couldn’t but feel he messed up.

Albert started to go from a run to a walk, and by the time he reached the door he was walking in a leisurely stroll. He walked up the steps, and repositioned the boat and remote in his hands and rang the doorbell. It turned out he didn’t have to wait long either as the door opened, and Ms. Wilson smiled at him.

“Well, if ain't the curly haired gremlin on my porch. Whatever shall I do?” As she said that, she moved aside with her arms crossed, and Albert felt himself smiling at her humor, “Well, if I have no choice, I might as well throw it to my own gremlins.” 

As Albert walked inside he couldn’t help but giggle, “We’re not that bad!”

Ms.Wilson just smirked and rolled her eyes as she shut her door, “Ah, so then what put an Albert sized dent in the side of my house hm?” she giggled under her breath as Albert froze a little. She rubbed his back and maneuvered him a bit forward towards the kids room, “C’mon baby, you know Mama Kay is kidding. Olivia and Jermiah are in their room, they've been waiting for you.”

Albert smirked and looked back at her, “Of course, I know Mama Kay! I’m working on that…” he smiled a little as she rubbed his back, “I’m even doing the exercises for anxiety. It works really well.”

Ms.Wilson smiled, “That’s good baby! Now what-”

“Al!”

Ms. Wilson sighed, a small smile on her lips, and Albert started running towards them. As they started dragging him out back, she couldn’t help but think of Albert’s guardian. Considering her kids and Albert have been playing for a few weeks, she should meet the man who had been raising him. After all it would definitely help if there was something on with Albert or her own kids, it would be nice to have an outside perspective.

_ Who knows, maybe when he comes over he would invent her some handy dandy robot maid. _


	16. Hatred

**Einstein**

Albert sat there in his room. The lights were off, and Albert couldn’t help but feel it was like a security blanket. As he sat up against the wall, his eyes closed, he couldn’t help but still feel stressed. The day hadn’t turned out like he wanted. But then again, was that really expected at this point wasn’t it?

He messed up every mission he had been assigned so far he had failed… Not only that.. He had  _ killed _ people. He killed Issac Newton, he helped kill God…. But what if he wasn’t a failure? What if this is what Churchill wanted? For him to be a killing machine, maybe this was a way to work him up in some twisted way, so he could be ready and kill Hitler?

Albert scrunched his eyes up, tears now swelling up in the corner of his eyes. He hated when he had thoughts like this. Albert knew, he knew he wasn’t supposed to be a killing machine! He was supposed to be a child!

_ No, he is supposed to be  _ **_replacement._ **

It was that last thought that broke him. He couldn’t help but feel a sob choke out, and one sob after the other just kept coming. He just sat there in the dark against the wall, his self hate at an all time high.

**Darwin**

As a person, Darwin knew he could handle himself. He knew he could, he had a family, a wife and they loved him. They knew they could depend on him, that Darwin would always provide and love them.

But…

But the animals, all of them especially the predators, they didn’t. They could care less for his family, they felt them useless and too old to be at home. His children ranged from 1 to 10, and to them, to the predators they were old enough to be gone. They ask so many questions in the back of his mind.

Why does he only have one mate? Why does he keep his children in the house for so long?

Darwin hated it, he hated  _ them.  _ As times as there were that he appreciated, loved them even, Darwin couldn’t help but resent them. The predators tested him, at every waking moment now he had to be on his feet. 

_ He was afraid of what he could do if he let the predators in. _

**Curie**

Marie….. Both loved and hated her work. On one hand it was her pride and joy, on the other she knew it was going to kill her.

She wasn’t stupid, she was far from it. She knew what Frued insulated when he said carrying around her work in her pockets shouldn’t be bad. She knew that the radium on her ring was killing her, she could  _ feel _ her body decaying. It hurt, Marie would never admit it, but it hurt so much. Marie wished she could say something, anything, but Curie couldn’t help but feel afraid of how the timeline might turn out.

Curie knew that her and the team were close now, and that could be dangerous. She knew that Tesla and Einstein had something akin to a father-son relationship. That Frued and Tapputi were best friends and Darwin wormed his way into everyone's heart.

It was scary.

They were becoming a family the more they stayed with each other, they would do anything for one another. That’s what was scary, and also why she shouldn’t say anything. Curie knew when she was supposed to die, knew  _ how _ she was supposed to die.

_ Curie really did hate her research at times. _

**Tesla**

Tesla knew he was a complicated man. He knew that he had some sort of neurological problems. Tesla knew at times he could be oblivious, knew that it was his downfall more the once.

But now? Now, he needed to work on it, if he didn’t he could only fear what could happen in the future now. Tesla wanted something now, wanted something that needed stability, something that needed his full attention.

Not something,  _ someone _ , and it scared Tesla if he was honest. He had never felt like this before, maybe it was the circumstance of it all? But Tesla felt so protective over Albert, maybe it was because he saw a slightly different version of him. Saw someone who craved attention and wanted to be included, to be accepted and not an extension of someone.

Tesla wanted to give him that, to see Albert happy and flourishing. To see him in school, to see him make friends and do what he wants to do! To not even think of this blasted war, to just be worried about homework, boy and girl problems! If Tesla was honest, he wanted to be the father Albert deserved so Albert wouldn’t have to worry about anything like this. 

_ Albert was only a child, a child in a war and sickened him to his very core. _

**Freud**

The things he hated happened to be few and in between, but when he did come across something that he hated it frustrated the hell out of him. It was one of the very few reasons that Churchill didn’t let him near any of those Nazi clones.

Churchill knew, if he was left alone with them, Freud would do so much more then regular psychoanalytic tests. Oh the things he would love to do to them, to torture them, to wringle their necks. So, so many things he would love to them, it was their fault his people were thinning out in almost nothing, their fault he felt so alone and couldn’t protect his whole family.

They perverted religious symbols, twisted it into something it’s not. The swatistia was something so different before The Nazi Party. It was a symbolism of spiritualism and Hinduism-

_ These people were disgusting and he hated them with every fiber of his being. _

**Tapputi**

She had been alive for so long, she had seen many things and lost many things. Tapputi knew this, and it always made her so upset when people didn't understand that. People always misunderstood her in that aspect, assumed she had lost her mind and had devolved long ago into a sex crazed manaic. It was very much quite the opposite, it was more like a disguise.

Sex only changed as much as you like it to. It doesn’t change if you don’t want it to, it was the one thing she could really rely on a routine with. It was an indulgence, an indulgence people had decided to label her with it. It was annoying yes, but at the same time it also protected her, it kept people underestimating her.

_ It’s kept her alive this long, and if people want to demean her to one label? Well it was their death sentence. _

**Churchill**

If there was one thing he hated more than anything was war. War was a human trait, yes, but it didn't mean he hated it any less.

He had seen so many young men and women die on the front lines. Had been the fault of many of those deaths, and it was some of the many things that drive him to stop the war. If he could finally get a hand up on those damn bastards and end the war.

_ Maybe then the black dog would finally leave him alone. _


	17. Change Of Appearance

Tapputi felt her eyes narrow as she stared at Churchill from across the room. She had to give him kudos, his face didn’t even change from his stony face to something else. But either way it pissed her off, Tapputi was trying to get her point across and he wouldn’t even acknowledge it.

“Are you quite done yet Tapputi?” he asked, and Tapputi felt something terrible form in her head, “Honestly, we're both adults here, we might as well act like it.”

Tapputi felt her face contort into anger, “Act like  _ adults? _ Or do you mean I continue to yell at you while I try and get my point across?” Churchill looked like he was about to speak, but she lifted a finger up to silence him, “Or do you mean you ignore me and walk away while you leave me alone in the room like a frustrated toddler?”

Churchill groaned and rubbed his temples, “Tapputi I understand you’re frustrated with me-”

“Frustrated?!” Tapputi screamed, “Churchill I am more than frustrated right now, I come to you with solutions to problems we have! Then you brush me off like it like they’re not even worth your time!” Tapputi stepped forward and poked her finger into Churchill’s chest, “Do you have any idea how frustrating that is for me?”

Churchill just shook his head, “Tapputi please understand this from my perspective, I can’t take everyone's suggestions to heart! I need to calculate every move carefully, if I don’t then something else, something worse, could happen!” He looked at her with pleading eyes, and Tapputi for a moment felt her resolve waiver, “Please, I am begging you to understand it not that you don’t have wonderful solutions, but its… It’s complicated.”

Tapputi felt her eyes harden on Churchill, “Oh it’s complicated is it? Is it because I’m not  _ him?” _ Tapputi knew it was a low blow, but when Churchill couldn’t even look her in the eyes she knew she was right. She raised her eyebrows and felt her smile turn into something sick, “Oh that is it isn’t it? Well Churchill you just had to tell me that, and I could more than definitely fix that problem.”

Churchill gave Tapputi a confused look, one that turned into panic when he saw her reach for the potion on her hip, “Please Tapputi-”

But it wasn't of any use, Tapputi was mad, and Churchill was doing nothing but provoke her. She smashed the bottle on the ground and soon the air was filled with a sickly sweet scent, and faintly she could see Churchill turn away from her, “What’s wrong Churchill? Isn’t this what you wanted? C’mon your crown jewel is back from the dead!”

Churchill just shook his head, and Tapputi was able to his face he would be tearing up. “Please, I know what you’re doing but stop!” Tapputi could see his whole body shake, “Please, I’ll listen to you, just stop wearing his face and using his voice!”

Tapputi felt herself scowl, “Really? It took me using a dead man’s face to make you listen to me?!” She grabbed his shoulder, making him turn towards her, an action she  _ almost _ regretted, “Come on Churchill! What do you have to say about that?!”

Churchill pulled away from her, his tears running down his cheeks, his face red, “I have to say that no one could ever be him! No one can ever live up to what Albert Einstein was!” Churchill looked angry and Tapputi had to stop herself from stepping back, “I wish that he had never died, that we weren’t so lost without him! That his clone could be just as amazing as he was!”

_ “Does that mean you wish I was never created?” _

Time stopped, and both Churchill and Tapputi froze. They snapped their attention to the entrance of the main room, and there was little Albert. Just standing there… Tears swelling in his eyes, eyes that couldn’t seem to take their gaze off of Tapputi.

Tapputi winced, and soon grabbed a spray bottle off her belt and manically spraying it in the air. Soon the sickly sweet smell in the air was gone, and Tapputi rushed to Albert. The boy only cried as he stepped back as his eyes darted from between her and Churchill. Who, Tapputi was certain was just standing there in shock.

She put a hand on his shoulder, and Albert winced again, “Albert sweetie… You weren't supposed to hear that…”

“I suppose I wasn’t huh?” His eyes darted to Churchill behind her and Albert pushed by her now standing in front of Churchill, “I didn’t ask y’know? I never asked for any of this! I never asked to be made!”

Albert was full blown sobbing now, and Tapputi internally cursed. She shook her head, and grabbed Albert by the shoulder as Churchill stood there frozen by the outburst. Suddenly Albert was hugging her middle, and Tapputi couldn’t help but hug back as he sobbed into her middle.

Tapputi shook her head before she looked back at Churchill before mouthing ‘We’ll talk about this later’. Thankfully he seemed to understand. She looked back down to Albert, petting his hair, “Come on sweetheart… How about we talk about this in the kitchen? I’ll make us some hot coco?”

Albert pulled away and looked at her before nodding, “Okay..”

Tapputi smiled softly and grabbed his hand, “Alright big man, lets go and talk hm?” As they walked out the room, Tapputi gave Churchill one last look before she exited the room. Hopefully this accident would be a turning point for him.


	18. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry this one is so short??? Next chapter will be longer!

When Churchill tried to fall asleep at night, many things haunted him. He had many regrets in his long life. They all seemed to come forward as Churchill tried to shut his, even in sleep he could never be at peace.

When he shut his eyes, Churchill could see all the men and women he had disappointed. One vividly he could remember was Nurse Lee…. Such a bright young lass she was, she had so much spunk during the Great War. Nurse Lee had always made sure everyone had an ear to listen to their problems or some sort of motivational pep talk.

_ Nurse Lee was one of the first Churchill had truly failed during the Great War. _

Churchill had been the one to tell Nurse Lee and other medical staff it was a route. That it was camouflaged and shouldn’t be noticed by the enemies. Yet, they were still ambushed, When Churchill had heard of what happened he couldn’t believe his ears. The enemies had thought they were soldiers trying to go over enemy lines.

There were no survivors, and Churchill had felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. It was this event that truly drove him to help stop the damned war and this one. He knew it would never make up for Lee’s death, but Churchill could try and end any wars before any more innocent nurses or medics lost any of their lives.


	19. Dreams

They laid next to each other in the cramped bed, and Tapputi couldn’t help but smile. Especially when Chuck decided to pull her closer to him. She hummed in content as Darwin started rubbing circles into her back. It was something domestic, something  _ sweet _ and Tapputi couldn’t help but just enjoy it. After it wasn’t something they couldn’t do often, so when they did both of them just tried and feel something normal again.

“You’re quiet Chuck, thinking about something?” Tapputi asked, snuggling closer to him, Darwin chuckled and Tapputi couldn’t help but smile, “C’mon what's going on in that noggin of yours?”

She pushed away and Darwin looked at her… Tapputi couldn’t help but feel her heart swell a little. He smiled something sweet, “I’m just thinking how the both of us are a little bit lucky.”

She scrunched her face up in confusion, but she couldn't help but giggle a little, “What are you going on about Chuck?”

Darwin smiled a little wider, and his eyes went soft, “Well, we’re in the middle of an international war,” he brushed some hair out her face, “But yet, even during this whole debacle, we are able to find some kind of solace in each other.”

At that Tapputi couldn’t help let out a little ‘aw’, then placed a little kiss on his nose. “Why Mr. Darwin I was completely unaware that you were so well adverse in words.” She softly smiled and rubbed his chest, “Anything else going on in that big ol’ head of yours? From the look on your face are thinking a few other things Chuck.”

“Not much if i'm honest Taps,” Darwin grabbed hold of Tapputi’s hand and kissed it, his eyes half lidded, “I’m just only thinking about what I just said… But what about  _ you _ ?”

“Not much Monkey Man…” Tapputi lifted an eyebrow, smirking, “Why? Did I do something to make you think that?” 

“Only that I know you’ve haven't slept for the past few days,” Darwin chuckled as Tapputi made a startled face, “What did you think I didn’t know? Taps, sweetheart, you’ve been on the edge for a few days. So what’s going on hm?”

Tapputi shook her head, and took her hand out Darwins in favor rubbing his cheek, “Ya need to stop reading me like a damn book Chuck. How am I supposed to keep any secrets if you keep reading me?” She sighed and cuddled closer to him, thankful he held her and started rubbing her back again, “It was just the last mission, those  _ things  _ that man said… They were just terrible Chuck.”

He hummed, no he started to purr, as he pet her head. “I know love, they were unspeakable and untouchable things. Tapputi none of it was our fault, he was practically setting himself up for failure. He had time travel and he didn’t even use it turtledove.” Tapputi chuckled against Charles, chest her eyes getting droopy. Chuck always knew that him purring always lulled her to sleep. She sighed as she started to relax, “You’re right… Thanks Chuck, I needed that.”

He hummed again, and tangled their legs together, “Anytime turtledove… I love you. Have sweet dreams.”

As Darwin pressed his lips against her forehead, Tapputi finally found herself lulled into sweet sleep.


	20. Free Prompt

Something was wrong, something was just  _ wrong _ , and he couldn’t figure out what was wrong. It didn’t help that he couldn’t move. He was just stuck there staring at his bedroom wall. He was just stuck, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t  _ blink _ on command.

Albert tried to shudder a breath, but he just couldn’t. Albert felt as though someone was running their fingers through his hair. But their finger’s didn’t even feel right, they felt too skinny to Albert. They felt like bones, even their nails didn’t even feel right. The nails were pointed almost like a predator, but whatever they wanted… Well Albert wished they would take it, at this point the suspense was killing him. Albert felt like crying at this point if he was honest.

Albert wished he could move at this point. Whatever it was… It was now right by his ear. Heavy breathing, he could even smell their breath. What surprised Albert was it didn’t even smell like how he had imagined…. It was minty, not grotesque and in some kind of way, it calmed him a little.

_ “Albert..Sweetie….”  _ Their voice-no-her voice was sweet almost motherly and Albert started to feel his fingers starting to move,  _ “Baby, don’t you wanna come home with mama?” _

Mama? Albert didn’t have a mom, much less did he have a home. He was a clone, Albert was made for a purpose! But.. But the woman started to sit on the bed behind him now, still petting his hair. Albert found himself to be able to move his hands now… Even his arms if he tried hard enough, but he still couldn't find himself wanting to fight this mysterious woman.

_ “Baby.. It’s time to go home now. Dinner is ready, I even made your favorite aren't you hungry?”  _ Just as she said that, his belly growled and Albert didn’t know why but he.. Felt grateful?  _ “I hear your little belly Al-bear, c’mon.. I think its time to go home.” _

Just like that… Albert felt the woman get up off the bed, but it wasn’t only that he could feel. Almost all at once Albert felt feeling come back to his whole body. What shocked him even more was the lack of hesitation he felt when he shrugged the blanket off his body and turned around. What he saw, didn’t really shock him. 

She was standing there and..Beautiful wasn’t a word that quite described her… She was beautiful! But, she was more motherly than anything… She had a loose ponytail, and a loose fitting dress. Her nails were some kind of pointed acrylic.. The woman just looked like a  _ mom. _

The woman- his mom held out her hand and smiled,  _ “Albert, let go home I’m sure your papa will be so happy to see you!”  _ Albert reached out and grabbed her hand, and soon she pulled him close into a hug. Even close to her, ALbert couldn’t describe her smell as anything but motherly,  _ “Alright baby. Let's go home.” _

* * *

Freud didn’t know why he was the one to be sent to check on Einstein. But he still went and did it anyway. As soon as he grabbed the door he threw it open, “Einstein! You’ve slept in far to long wake up!”

Though.. As soon as he looked around though he noticed something or more privy to the fact  _ someone  _ was gone.

_ Einstein's bed was empty and his window was open. _

  
  



End file.
